


秘仪物语 第〇章

by Shimono_Nayuta



Category: Arukana no Monogatari, Original Work, 秘仪物语
Genre: Alchemy, Dark Magic, Divination, Gen, Light Novel, Magic, Occult, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimono_Nayuta/pseuds/Shimono_Nayuta
Summary: 通关《魔法使之夜》之后的脑洞。我在打发生活的时候脑补出一个少女，然后写下了属于她与同伴的，不为人知的物语。——霜野夏詩





	1. 夏夜的星象仪，与星辰对话

——序曲——

夏末的蝉声划破夜的宁静，唤醒池塘里的蛙鸣。他望向窗外，看着晴朗的夜空，回想起年少时的那个夜晚。

“吃完晚饭去院子里活动一下吧。”

父亲悠闲地泡了一杯铁观音，向走向厨房水槽放碗筷的他说着。

“好。”

他应了一声表示答应，放好碗筷，收拾一番，穿上鞋准备出门，不经意见转过头，看着那个在书房里窗户边摆放的自从他出生就一直在那儿的星象仪。

“院子里虽然有灯，但是还是留心脚下，不要被绊倒了。”

厨房里忙碌的母亲也附和着，即使是日复一日的关心的话语，也没有丝毫的敷衍。

“我知道了。”

穿好鞋，拿上钥匙，向坐在餐桌前的父亲微微颔首，他走出房门，反手轻轻把门带上。一阵风携着热气吹来，热感立刻就由皮肤经由神经传到了大脑。他皱了皱眉，顺着台阶下到院子里的小路。

“真是的，明明我都已经十五岁了，还在把我当作小孩子看待啊。”

他叹了口气，沿着小路开始慢慢踱步。院子里微弱的灯光照着灌木丛，蝉有气无力地叫着，临近的池塘偶尔传来一两声蛙鸣，其中又夹杂着风轻抚树叶的沙沙声。他环顾着四周，时不时低着头留意着脚下。这是一个处于近郊的小院子，离市中心要坐大约一个小时的公共汽车，是一个远离车马的僻静之所，院子外是水泥的马路，两旁是粗壮的法国梧桐，一块锈迹斑驳的公交站牌孤零零地杵在那里，迎接着很久才会来一班的通往市中心的巴士。

“还真是个好地方啊。”

他心里想着，抬起头看着天空。夜空从黑中透出一片无垠的深蓝，一直蔓延到远处，星辰如宝石般镶嵌在蓝色的天空中。他停下脚步，回想起星象仪，看着天空，辨认起各个星座来。东南方高空的天琴座织女星、天鹅座天津四和天鹰座牛郎星，跨越银河，在夏日夜空中画出一个大三角。他看着天鹰座，星辰组合，像极了展开翅膀的雄鹰。

他不自觉地向星辰伸出左手，仿佛是要抓住天鹰的尾巴。

“当我死去的那一天，这片星空还会存在吗？还是从某种意义上来说，它就不曾存在了呢？”

他轻声说着。

就在这一瞬间，天鹰座向四周辐射白光，把他包裹在光里，一片寂静和雪白中，鹰的光影出现在视野里，扑扇着翅膀，向他说着些什么，准确来说，是某个声音强行插入了他的意识里。这个声音如此清晰，但是对他来说，就如同打开电视，出现雪花画面一般，无法解读，但是又无法忽视，哪怕捂住耳朵，也挥之不去。

“这到底是怎么回事……难道是诅咒？还是我无意中触发了防卫装置？”

他忍耐着身心上的不适，一边努力集中精力试图赶跑这些声音和眼前一片白光。

鹰的影子逐渐消失，视野也渐渐恢复，他还是在院子里，仰面躺在小路上，胸口剧烈起伏，大口地喘气。父亲的脚步声急促，越来越近，他努力坐了起来。

“站起来吧，强壮的身体和丰富的经验会让我们在下次更加难以摔倒。这不是件可怕的事情，总有一天你还会再见到它的。”

父亲说着向他伸出手，把他从地上拉起来。

多年以后，从大学哲学系毕业后，接触到赫尔墨斯主义[1]的他才意识到，当时的自己，是在与星辰对话。

注释：

[1] 赫尔墨斯主义（Hermeticism）,盛行于15世纪文艺复兴期间的神秘哲学，其主张对哲学与魔法的研究和实践。


	2. 前奏曲

每个周六，尽管没有实验任务，她都需要在实验室办公室坐上八个小时，这是身为助理研究员的工作之一，通常情况下还要加上打扫实验室的任务。

对于这种占据她休息时间的工作，她倒没有什么怨言，毕竟一方面，羽(はね)山(やま)大学化学系的规矩就是这样，助手本身就肩负实验室值班的任务，另一方面这八个小时的待遇会比在工作日要好很多。

工作日的办公室，每张桌子前都坐着忙碌的同事和学生，实验室里也同样如此，不大的空间就显得更加拥挤。更不用说每当饭点，所有人都在食堂窗口前排队，一眼望不到头的队伍。而周末的情况就好了很多，偌大的办公室就只剩她一个人，实验室里也空无一人，也用不着去食堂排那长龙一般的队伍。

当然，她的没有怨言，仅限于周六的这八个小时。

十月快结束的一个周六晚上，她打扫完实验室，关好门，走出实验楼，准备回到住处，顺便在回去的路上走进肯德基，买了一个全家桶。

“她大概现在还没到家，做饭可能有点晚了，两个人今天就吃这个吧。”

她一边想着，一边往家的方向走着。说来，她住的地方是一幢洋馆，虽然距离大学只有半个小时左右的步程，但是处于白(しろ)沿(そう)山中，被一大片树林环绕，人烟稀少，除了电话订餐的送餐员会涉足此地之外，绝大多数人都会回避踏入这片区域，包括一些好奇的游客。

穿过树林，踩过落叶铺满的小路，她站在院子的门口，看了一眼门牌上的“広(ひろ)園(えん)館(やかた)”，推开了栅栏门。

拿出钥匙打开大门，进到玄关，一只黑猫立刻跑了过来，在她的腿上蹭来蹭去。她蹲下来摸了摸黑猫的头，脱下外套。

“她果然还没回来啊。”

她这么想着，一边提着全家桶，打开右手边第一扇门，穿过客厅，走进茶室——那里一般被拿来当作吃饭的地方——把晚饭放在桌子上，然后拿出一套茶具，默默地泡上一壶绿茶，端到客厅。

站在客厅，她隔着茶室的窗户看着外面逐渐变暗的天空，舒了口气。十月份的羽山市，气温已经渐渐变低，雨也开始变多，阴沉沉的日子越来越多见，而且似乎洋馆里的温度比室外还低。想到这里，她不自觉打了个寒战。

回房间加件衣服再下来吧，她这么想着，走向门厅的楼梯。

楼梯旋转着伸向二楼，光线透过天窗洒下来，铺在黑白相间的马赛克地砖上，照亮整个门厅和玄关。广园馆一共有三层，一楼是客厅、茶室、书房和淋浴间等生活设施，二楼则是卧室什么的私人空间，第三层是用于储物的阁楼，但是她还从未涉足过那里。

二楼走道的尽头那一间房间，就是她的卧室，面积不大但她已经觉得够用。书桌衣柜床什么的都井井有条地摆放着，似乎也不显得狭小。当然她在租住在这里，选择一间小房间当作卧室倒不是因为客气，只是她不想花更多的时间去打扫一个更大的房间。

换上比较暖和的衣服后，她走下楼梯，穿过一楼的走廊，顺便打开走廊的电灯，昏暗得如同地下室般的一楼走廊终于亮堂起来。她刚准备走进客厅去喝一杯茶，这个时候，门厅里的电话响了起来。她没有理会，径直走到茶几边上，悠闲地倒上一杯茶，又慢慢悠悠地喝了下去。

“这种电话一般响几下，对面就会挂断了吧。如果真的有什么重要的事情，一定会再拨过来第二次的。”

她这么想着，电话铃停了。

“果然是骚扰电话啊……”

在沙发上盘腿坐下，她慢慢喝起泡好的茶，开始闭目养神。但是十分钟后，电话铃再次传到她耳中。

“这应该不是她打来的……那又会是谁呢？”

她嘟囔着走到电话前，拿起听筒。同时她有一种预感，自己安逸悠闲的生活又没有了。

就像1914年的萨拉热窝，斐迪南大公的司机开车送大公到医院看望副官的时候转错了一个弯，这个不经意间的细节，其影响持续了九十余年，一直到今天。历史上绝大部分波澜壮阔的故事，都是从一个不起眼的小事件开始发端的。

这一连串的故事也不例外。

她这么想着，一边提着全家桶，打开右手边第一扇门，穿过客厅，走进茶室——那里一般被拿来当作吃饭的地方——把晚饭放在桌子上，然后拿出一套茶具，默默地泡上一壶绿茶，端到客厅。

站在客厅，她隔着茶室的窗户看着外面逐渐变暗的天空，舒了口气。十月份的羽山市，气温已经渐渐变低，雨也开始变多，阴沉沉的日子越来越多见，而且似乎洋馆里的温度比室外还低。想到这里，她不自觉打了个寒战。

回房间加件衣服再下来吧，她这么想着，走向门厅的楼梯。

楼梯旋转着伸向二楼，光线透过天窗洒下来，铺在黑白相间的马赛克地砖上，照亮整个门厅和玄关。广园馆一共有三层，一楼是客厅、茶室、书房和淋浴间等生活设施，二楼则是卧室什么的私人空间，第三层是用于储物的阁楼，但是她还从未涉足过那里。

二楼走道的尽头那一间房间，就是她的卧室，面积不大但她已经觉得够用。书桌衣柜床什么的都井井有条地摆放着，似乎也不显得狭小。当然她在租住在这里，选择一间小房间当作卧室倒不是因为客气，只是她不想花更多的时间去打扫一个更大的房间。

换上比较暖和的衣服后，她走下楼梯，穿过一楼的走廊，顺便打开走廊的电灯，昏暗得如同地下室般的一楼走廊终于亮堂起来。她刚准备走进客厅去喝一杯茶，这个时候，门厅里的电话响了起来。她没有理会，径直走到茶几边上，悠闲地倒上一杯茶，又慢慢悠悠地喝了下去。

“这种电话一般响几下，对面就会挂断了吧。如果真的有什么重要的事情，一定会再拨过来第二次的。”

她这么想着，电话那头的人似乎异常耐心，直到连线超时，才挂断电话。

“这真的是骚扰电话……么？”

在沙发上盘腿坐下，她慢慢喝起泡好的茶，开始闭目养神。但是十分钟后，电话铃再次传到她耳中，持续的声响刺激着她的听觉神经，铃声开始无限地放大，像一个小锤子一样敲打着她的大脑催促她接听。

“这应该不是她打来的……那又会是谁呢？”

她嘟囔着走到电话前，拿起听筒。同时她有一种预感，自己安逸悠闲的生活又没有了。

就像1914年的萨拉热窝，斐迪南大公的司机开车送大公到医院看望副官的时候转错了一个弯，这个不经意间的细节，其影响持续了九十余年，一直到今天。历史上绝大部分波澜壮阔的故事，都是从一个不起眼的小事件开始发端的。

这一连串的故事也不例外。


End file.
